CRISIS
by BlackJoker013
Summary: How I think road to ninja might end. cause i won't get to see it until it's online. SUBTITLE IT AND SHOW IT IN AMERICAN THEATERS! ONE SHOT oh and put movie Menma in a character slot


"Uf" Naruto land hard on the ground. Grunting he got up dusting of his trademark orange and black jump suit and straighten out the sleeveless white over coat Minato had given him moments before he was Hiraishined here. Here being a barren wasteland, nothing but rocks and dust as far as the eye could see. Looking up he say the night sky, with unfamiliar constellations across the way.

"Welcome to earth prime." A voiced said behind him turning around he saw the reason he came here.

Clade in a black coat a dark haired young man stared back at him. Blood red sharingan in one eye and a bijuu fuelled one in the other. Beside him stood the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path **it's once human like form had changed its body looked more like a bloated missile with its head still being in tacked was staring at Naruto with its many eyes.

"At least that's what I call this place."

"Where are we?"

"ha ha ha, you followed me here via a trans dimensional Hiraishin to a place you had no way of knowing was terra formed to sustain a breathable atmosphere.

"…..tera form?" Naruto didn't like the fact this guy was throwing words at him he didn't know the meaning of.

Menma sighed disappointingly at his opposite "never mind I suppose this is the part where I tell you my master plan and you try to stop me, making you a big hero for defeating the bad guy."

"Pretty much"

"It's simple my plan is Pain's plane"

"N..Nagato's?"  
"Yes, that mutated Uzumaki thought Akatsuki's original plan was to unite the nine bijuu to turn them into a chakra bomb weapon capable of destroying hidden villages."

Naruto snarled at Menma "so that's it you're going to destroy Konohagakure"

"don't be ridiculous." Menma replied "I'm not going to destroy just the leaf I'm going to destroy all five major hidden villages eliminating any one who would be able to challenge me."

Even though it wasn't his earth Naruto knew he'd have to stop him, it was his responsibility.

"Your insane"

"No its just business"

Naruto throws a smoke pallet at Menma and attacked him with a straight punch

Menma easily caught Naruto punch with his hand and squeezed almost crushing it before kicking Naruto square on the chest knocking him a few feet backwards

Naruto back flipped as he was thrown and throw a barrage of shurikens at Menma as hard as he could.

Menma throw his black coat off and created his one tailed beast form, his chakra tail captured the shurikens before they hit and flung em back at Naruto increasing their velocity.

Naruto managed to evade a few of them and took one in the arm.

Menma used the desecration to dash right up to Naruto and unleashed a barrage of punches all across Naruto face. He then created a quick Rasengan and slammed it into Naruto gut.

Naruto hurled backwards again and flew before slamming into a rock formation imbedding him in it.

Menma slowly stated to approached him

"You never really stood a chance against me, judging by your outfit and attitude I'd say you have a need to be noticed. You basically scream look at me I existed. From your tactics and skills most likely your world's Jiraiya trained you. And from our little skirmishes earlier, I'd say you inherited Kushina' ninjustsu style.

Menma was right up to Naruto's face glaring at him "but most of all you seem to idolize Minato the sleeveless jacket and self-righteous is dead giveaway."

Naruto lifted his head and tried to match his glare. "What are you going to do talk me to death?"

"Don't be silly I plane to sacrifice you"

Before Naruto could retort Menma grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out of the stone.

Naruto screamed right before another punch to the jaw silenced him.

He fell over

"You see my bomb isn't complete I still need one last component"

Naruto paled "Kurama"

"Yes. You see I'd use mine but I still need him. From the magnitude I plane to unleash all the tailed beasts but mine are going to be destroyed.

Trying to ignore the pain from his injures he tried to get up.

"You can't do that, the tailed bijuu's have a will too you can't just cagd…."

He was cut off as Menma slammed his foot into Naruto gut which had still not recovered from the last Rasengan attack.

"You know it's funny despite your flaws you and I are quite alike you can say a few words and turn an enemy into a friend by forgiving them."

He pressed his weight into his foot making Naruto's crys of agony sweater.

"I on the other hand can make a person go insane by just saying a few words."

His sharingan spinning rapidly, as if to back his clam.

It was then he noticed something wrong with Naruto or rather this Naruto before he had a chance to react something punched him in the back knocking him down.

The Naruto on the ground puffed out of existence as Menma summersaulted back on his feet and turned around.

"SAGE MODE!" Menma snarled

Naruto looked back at him his eyes now changed signifying his ascension to sage hood.

Menma upped the ante and went into two tail mode and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto knew he was going to attack from behind, but he waited and listened. Waiting for the right time to strike.

He felt Menma was on all fours keeping low to the ground. Naruto formed a seal and concentrated on the one tact that helped him defeat Kiba in the chunin exams.

He was going to fart on him, but not just any fart

The moment Menma was right behind him Naruto concentrated the sage charka from his intestines and amplified a big wet one right into his evil twins face.

The magnitude of the fart was enough for Menma to stumble backwards clutching his face in agony.

"YOU VILE…SICK…CHILD…..LIKE" were only some of the words he could muster out but Naruto wasn't done. Due to the fact they were in a dimension devoid of live Naruto could only gather enough natural chakra from the rocks and it was just enough for the last attack creating a Rasengan on his right hand and slammed it into Menma's gut

But it wasn't enough the sage Rasengan was being shielded off by Menma's bijuu cloak. But Naruto didn't give up

He reeled back his other arm and slammed his flat palm into the Rasengan and screamed

"FROG STRIKE!" the combined attacks were enough to up route Menma and push him right underneath the Gedō Mazō.

With his bijuu chakra active the Gedō Mazō looked down and ate Menma.

Menma tried to get out of its mouth and not get eaten by using his strength to keep the golem from closing his mouth. But try as he might he could feel his Kurama's chakra getting spooned off

Menma looked down and saw Naruto had retrieved the Hiraishin kunai that brought him here in his hand

"There's one deference between you and me"

Naruto looked right into Menma's eyes

"Through our despair, we both looked into the abyss "

Naruto reeled back his arm with the kunai

"But, when it looked back at us…YOU BLINKED!"

Naruto trough the kunai as hard as he could using the last bits of sage charka for it to gouge Menma right in his sharingan eye.

Meana lost his gripping on the Gedō Mazō 's teeth and fell backwards into its stomach before it closed its mouth and swallowed him whole.

Naruto went through a series of hand seals before activating the last one which teleported the Gedō Mazō into another dimension.

"Evil counterparts."

Naruto turned around to see a man approach him. He was dressed in what looked like a bat costume.

"Yeah" Naruto said "they always think they'll win, do you think you could give be a lift back to his dimension my friends there and we need to get back to our dimension.

"Sure thing" the "Bat Man" pulled out a device and activated it creating a worm whole which they both went through."

FIN


End file.
